1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film transistor array substrate and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, flat panel display devices are widely used because weight can be reduced and a thin film can be used. A flat panel display device includes various display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device and the like. The flat panel display device may include pixels arranged in matrix form. The flat panel display device may include a thin film transistor (“TFT”) array substrate having various devices for driving a pixel.
The TFT array substrate may include TFTs coupled to gate lines transmitting gate signals, data lines transmitting data signals and TFTs coupled to the gate lines and the data lines. Each of the TFTs may includes a gate electrode extending from the corresponding gate line, a source electrode extending from the corresponding data line, a drain electrode facing the source electrode, and a semiconductor layer acting as a channel, and may be used as a switching device.
Various technologies relating to the above-described TFT array substrate are being developed.